


Disgruntled.

by BubblegumCannibal



Series: He Breathes of Blood and Midnight [2]
Category: Saints Row, Saints Row the Third - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other, but the boss is easily angered and will kill people., okay it's not all that mature., that's just how things work... i guess.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumCannibal/pseuds/BubblegumCannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever get so mad where you just push someone off a helipad because you can?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disgruntled.

**Author's Note:**

> "___wasn't happy" prompt.

The crew knew no words could stop his hand once he had made up his mind. Those hazel eyes of his so focused only showed disdain and unrest. Steelport was his, and the citizens knew damn well to stay out of his heavily explosive path. A man like him never had to raise a gun, a blade, nor a bat for someone to back off, however the man trembling at the edge of his helipad had no possible way to save his skin.

In silence, the Saints stood. Some behind or around him. Others down in the streets before the headquarters awaiting the slow judgment of this usurper of the Boss’s throne. Shame that this group had to perish like traitors rather than take their business elsewhere.

Somewhere, Alexis was quoted with the words of, “If you live like a Saint, you die like a Saint.” Then again, a stunt like this left any deserters seeking death by yours truly. Personally, he enjoyed getting his hands dirty just to wipe his blood coated hands down the front of his button-down or across his face.

The gore never bothered him. He welcomed it, just to prove a point that beneath that off-centered smile lied a beast ready to settle a score.

—And this morning, that score was this thug before him, begging for repentance as he gripped and pulled at the exhausted businessman. Snot and tears muddied this man’s face. Urine and shit sullied his trousers. The best way to go out, really— a true disgusting mess.

A jolt, and the man screamed out. Then a shuffle. A bright smile.

With a nod, Alexis pulled the other back to him, relaxing his smile to bring about an uneasy laugh from the banger. As the two began to a soft spout of laughter, another nod awaited a rough shove.

Only very few people know how long it takes to make it to the streets below from the HQ’s helipad and the ones he knew learned this simply because _Alexis wasn’t happy_.


End file.
